


yes & no

by nothange



Series: red desert [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, levi being indecisive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothange/pseuds/nothange
Summary: “Can you help me?” he breathes, yet his voice is steady and clear, reverberating in the space between them.Levi moves his eyes over his face, from the line of his piercing yet alluring eyes to the red skin over his neck where sweat glistens, neck tilted to the side exposing the plain trace towards the start of his collarbone. His teeth bite sharply into the flesh of his inner cheek, and Levi looks back into Eren’s eyes, mind heavy only with the repeating thought of yes, yes, yes.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: red desert [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106204
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	yes & no

Levi hears Hange’s voice even through the door, her shouts ringing through the hall of the floor. 

“We came at the right time.” Isabel says over his shoulder, her present bag bumping into the back of Levi’s thigh. 

“Or the completely wrong time,” Levi sighs as he presses the doorbell, Hange’s distinct “ _They’re here!”_ shouted so loud it nearly felt as if coming from his side and right into his ear. 

The door barges open, and Hange steers her feet before prompting herself into the edge of the door and stretching a wide and dangerously engaging smile. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, but most of it stands askew, messy and tousled around her face with her glasses barely falling off her nose. She's dressed in plain and casual clothes combined with panda slippers, and there’s a smudge of dough on the front of her shirt, sticky and fresh. 

“So glad you could come!” Hange says, and her hand reaches out to pull Isabel in, catching her tightly around her forearm and pulling her in with full force, making her bump into Levi still standing in the middle. Hange grabs the present from her grasp, her face softening into a genuine smile. “You shouldn’t have bought anything.” 

“Don’t talk in Moblit’s place.” Levi says as he follows the two inside, letting Farlan to come after him and close the door. Moblit comes from the kitchen looking more distressed than in any of his days at work, which suffices, as much as it’s needed, the type of life he endures with her. He takes the present from Hange’s hand, turning to everyone as he gives his truthful gratitude before he’s nudged away by Hange, telling him to sit in the living room so their surprise wouldn’t be ruined. 

“Help me like we’ve talked about.” Hange whispers to Isabel, who sets her face in a serious frown and nods firmly before they both walk into the kitchen. 

Levi takes his shoes off, followed by Farlan into the living room where Moblit stands on his armchair facing the hall towards the kitchen, muscles strained and ready to jump off the chair at any given moment. “Whatever they’re doing doesn’t sound safe.” Levi says, leaning back into the couch and taking the remote to switch between channels. He can see Moblit nodding from where he’s sitting next to the tv, his shoulders strained and raised to his ears. 

“You seem good.” Farlan says as he comes to sit next to him, his eyes not leaving the side of his face. 

Levi turns, eyebrows raised over his forehead questioningly. “Would I have a reason not to?” 

“With all your work lately, yeah I'd say you do.” he admits, and Levi groans when he remembers the stock of unopened emails pilling in his inbox, and the several phone numbers he’d saved in his contacts from people who wish to get in contact with him. Building his tea shop business _was_ his dream since childhood, but dealing with all the work standing behind it really becomes easily a hustle. However, Farlan goes on to say more, leaning towards him as if what’s about to come is supposed to be kept or treated as a secret. “And there’s also your neighbor _problem.”_ he said, dragging the last word with his teeth enough to turn it into a hiss. 

Levi looks at him with a frown, trying to see if there’s more in Farlan’s eyes that he doesn’t want to let out. He can’t know the whole extent of his and Eren’s new state of relationship; but this is Farlan he’s talking to, and reading others is one of his best assets. Levi turns away from him so the other wouldn’t be able to read anything from _his_ eyes, focusing back on the channels he skims through without really paying attention to any of their programs. “There’s no problem anymore.” he says, and feels the couch dipping when the other leans his shoulder into it. 

“Really? So you’ve talked it out?” 

“Yeah, we did a few days ago.” Levi says, punching the button of the remote firmly when he suddenly recalls the chills cursing over his spine as he talks about it. 

Farlan doesn’t notice, or he doesn’t comment on it. “And you’re all good now?” 

Levi swallows, shrugging one of his shoulders to hide his hesitation. “Yes, we are. We've sorted things out together.” 

“Good to hear.” Farlan says, turning away from him as he presses his back on the couch. There's silence between them for a while, enough so Levi can actually focus on what’s shown on the tv and choosing to stop at a wild animals' documentary knowing how much both Moblit and Hange enjoy those sorts of shows. He puts the remote next to him, crossing his arms as he looks at the crocodile onscreen swimming towards the zebra, and then Farlan talks again, fully absently as if the thought had just crossed his mind; “Isn’t he that one guy who was staring at you a few days back in the tea shop?” 

Levi freezes, biting the inside of his cheek. Farlan had asked then what was the guy’s problem when Levi insisted to be the one to take his order. He brushed through all of his questions, saying it’s nothing of importance at the moment, though by the way Eren was looking at him there was surely no doubt that whatever it was held something personal. Levi still doesn’t really know why Eren acted like that to this day, but there are a lot of weird things that trigger the other to act out. He releases the inner side of his cheek to respond to him, in an even tone; “Yeah, it was him. He just had a bad day then.” 

Farlan hummed, eyes still focused on the screen. “What’s his name by the way?” 

Levi opened his mouth to respond when his phone buzzed inside his pocket. He flipped it out, checking the notification bar and reading the name out loud, voice strained like if he’d just drunk a glass of ice-cold water. “Eren,” he said, tapping on the new message the other had sent to him and overlooking the shift Farlan’s body had done as he turned to check on him. 

“Is that him?” he hears him asking, and Levi nods, opening the text and leaning back as he reads. 

_hey, what are you doing?_

Levi frowns as he reads the text. It's too casual for his liking, feels too friendly coming from Eren. Still, he pushes the irritation aside to type him back a reply. 

_At a birthday party, making sure the host doesn’t burn the whole place down._

_You?_

He reads his texts again after he sent them, watching the other’s bubbles popping out as he writes back a reply. 

_happy birthday to them! :D_

Levi snorts at the text, looking away from his phone to speak to Moblit. “My neighbor wishes you a happy birthday.” he said, at which the other smiled broadly and thanked them for it. When he looks back at his screen, a new message had popped out, and Levi raises his eyebrows when he reads it. 

_lucky you,_ _i'm_ _still on my shift._

_You work this late?_

Levi checks the time after sending the text. He knows Eren usually comes home before 8pm, and he’s sure the other had never had a night shift at the convenience store before. Furthermore, he knows that Eren left for work early in the morning, having met him as he exited his door and asking if he’d like a ride to work, which obviously the other agreed with. 

_yeah, reiner asked me to fill in for him today since he can’t stay at the store._

Eren replied, and Levi doesn’t know the Reiner he’s talking about, but the fact that he puts him to work extra after a full day makes him instantly disliking his character. Eren starts typing again after, and Levi waits for his other text patiently; 

_it's a good thing that’s weekend so_ _i_ _can sleep the whole day tomorrow. also_ _sirius_ _keeps me good company._

_Sirius?_

_my dog_

Eren sends a picture next, and Levi opens it up to see. It's him, his chin resting on his fisted knuckles as he looks at the camera, and next to him is the same dog he’d sent a picture with the last time, its tongue out and ears spiked over the head. They're both sitting on the step of what looks like the backyard of the store, and Levi grimaces when he thinks about all the bacteria Eren’s sitting on right now. He replies, 

_Did you name the dog after Sirius Black?_

The reply comes immediately, and Levi feels his lips almost forming into a smile when he sees how eager Eren is in his messages. 

_yeah!_

_the best character of the series istg_

_didn’t knew you were a fan of hp._

_I know of_ _hp_ _quite enough._

_well. could've never guessed you had your own obsessing over harry potter phase :)_

_The only one obsessing is you, brat._

Levi rolls his eyes at the conversation, strictly ignoring the fact that he has all the books and had watched all the movies ( _Prisoner of Azkaban_ being top tier), yet it’s not him the one who named a pet after a fictional character. His eyes scan the screen as Eren types another reply, ready for whatever tease the other might have in store for him, but then— 

_so,_ _i_ _was thinking,_ Eren starts, and that’s not a promising way to begin his message. Levi grips his phone, his faint smile falling as he waits for the continuation. When it comes however, it still takes him by surprise; 

_if we want to make this right, we should talk about what toys to use beforehand._

Levi's eyes widen at the text, his body turning towards Farlan to hide the phone screen away from him possibly seeing any of their messages. His eyes scan the whole room, from Farlan who’s engrossed in whatever it’s happening on the tv to Moblit who keeps his attention on both the tv and the noises from the kitchen. When he’s certain that he’s safe, his eyes fall on the message again, and his fingers start typing back a reply quickly. 

_How would that make this right?_

There are a few moments of stillness from the other end while Eren is thinking about how to reply to that, and finally the bubbles appear again, the message following shortly after. 

_how do you do it, then?_

Levi hushes his sigh, prompting his cheek on the edge of the couch as he writes. He brings his feet underneath, hunching almost over the phone to prevent anyone from taking a sneak peak at the screen. 

_Just meet up and decide then. Some things might not seem appealing in the moment even if we’re planning them ahead._

_hmm..._

_i don’t like that._

Levi raises his eyebrows at the reply, even though he should’ve anticipated that type of attitude coming. Eren is picky and stubborn, wants to do everything his own way, and Levi should’ve realized that’s the right way to play into this game. So, he replies with, 

_What would you like to try next?_

It still takes a while for the other to come back to him, bubbles starting and stopping for a few times from writing until the reply finally comes. 

_not really sure but...i think_ _i’d_ _like something to try out on myself before anything else._

_i'm not really familiar with all your...stuff._

Levi rolls his eyes; he knows Eren is already deep enough in all this to call them _stuff_ other than what they really are _._ He starts thinking about any kind of toys he could lend on to the other, trying not to make the process of it too noticeable for the others in the room. There are a lot he could give, but he’s not sure Eren would get a full experience if he tries them on his own, and also there’s the matter of germs. Levi doesn’t usually shares his stuff with other partners, not the ones which aren’t cautious and throughout to wash them at least. 

_How about butt plugs?_ he asks. 

They're easy to wash clean again, and practical to use on oneself. Eren leaves the text on read for a short while before the reply comes up. 

_could you bring it to me?_

_Sure. Tomorrow?_

_yeah. come late, i'll be sleeping the whole day hopefully :))_

_Noted._

Levi jerks when a hand grabs his forearm suddenly, and he drops his phone quickly in his lap as he gazes up at Hange, holding a steaming plate with fish and vegetables in her other hand. He takes it with barely shaky fingers, placing it on the table before him and making sure his phone is shut down as he puts it face-down on the couch and leans over to start eating. Hange propels herself next to him, plate in her hands as she appreciates the program running on the tv screen, raising one of her arms towards Moblit to call him to her from where he’s sitting. 

“Happy birthday!” Isabel shouts as she enters the room with her and Farlan’s plate, setting herself down on the floor as she pushes her head into the tilt between the couch and Levi’s leg to start eating. They all say happy birthday in unison, Levi’s own voice still a bit strained from the unexpected sense of fear as he hangs his head down to roll his fork in the meat of the fish, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone. 

When Moblit is close enough to the couch, Hange pulls him in, thrusting him into the back of the furniture with a huff that made the other laugh as he caught her legs the moment she swung them over his own. Hange's back pressing on Levi’s shoulder was what pulled him out of his trance to look around. He sees first the two at his side smiling back at each other, Hange still with her fork in her mouth and Moblit awkwardly trying to hide his flushing cheeks with his elbow, and then Isabel, who strained her chin over his knee to watch the tv over the edge of the table. 

He could still feel eyes burning on the skin of his neck, and when he turned around to meet Farlan’s gaze, he saw the other’s eyebrows drawn together and lips set down in a discern frown. He averts his eyes as soon as he locates them, stuffing his mouth with food instead and watching the lions hunt on the screen, willing any thoughts about meeting Eren the next day to vanish from his mind, until to the point where he’ll have to face the other. 

Hange shouts beside him, holding her fork up as she says, “Slaughter that zebra!” to the lion advancing dangerously close to the other animal, and Isabel laughs from where she’s pressed next to his leg, laughter filling up the whole room which makes it easier to ignore what Eren had said—at least for the time being. 

✦✧✦ 

Levi is trying to clean a speck of spilled coffee from his counter when he remembers that Eren might be waiting for him at this hour. It's around 10pm, and Levi made himself two mugs of coffee already to keep him up as he reviews the files of his company and answers to as many emails as he can, especially from the ones who’ve sent more than a few in the past few days. He's been caught up in his work and forgotten about his promise to the other to come the next day, but now that he remembers it, it hits him like lightening. 

He scrubs what’s left of his spilled coffee, throwing the napkins into the bin as he makes a beeline towards his bedroom. He has a whole stock from which to choose, different in their shapes, length and style. He hasn’t used them for a long time, so he knows they’re all clean; Levi skims around his set, thinking about which one it’ll work better for a beginner like Eren without the risk of hurting himself. He looks through his collection, feeling the irritation of having to pass one out to _Eren_ of all people picking out from the back of his head and overlapping the thudding of his slight headache. It's not that he doesn’t trust the other to take care of it and himself, or that Levi didn’t mean it when he’d agreed to share one with him. It's just that fact alone, that he had agreed in the first place that makes it so hard to concentrate now. In the end, he picks one of the firsts he’d tried on himself, something small but narrow with a detailed design of a black rose on the outer side, which he thinks would be enough for Eren to try on without any help. 

Levi wipes it off with wet tissues just to be sure before he pockets it in his pants and walks out his door. 

He twirls the plug in his hand as he walks slowly towards Eren’s door, tapping his finger on the end of it and over the outline of the rose petal. He brings his feet to a stop as he halts in front of his door, gazing at it and then huffing out an irritated sigh as he looks to the side. His eyes catch the red light blinking from the camera in the corner, fixed over his frame, and Levi feels a tell-tale of a smirk coming on his lips as he remembers the distressed sight Eren had when they’ve talked about all this in the hallway. He wonders what he would think now, when the footage might as well capture them exchanging sex toys to each other, and the thought of Eren freaking out over it is enough of an impulse to make him knock on the door. 

Eren opens his own only seconds after he knocked, his eyes still half-closed probably from having slept throughout the whole day as he said he would. His hair is messy and it falls over his eyes and Levi has the sudden impulse to brush away the strands from his forehead. 

When the other’s eyes focus on him, Eren smirks, prompting his hip into the door and tilting his head back to look down at him—which feels even more intimidating than it normally would. 

“Yes, Levi?” he asks, rolling his name out of his tongue in such a way that Levi has to maintain the shiver it creates on his spine. 

He unclenches his hand from the white-knuckled fist, revealing the black butt plug and holding it between them with a tight grip. Eren stares at it, his eyes wide and shining as if he’d completely forgotten about their conversation from the other day. Slowly, his eyes blink and he sets his lips into an even wider smirk, taking the device carefully from Levi’s hand and holding it between his thumb and index finger, close to his face as if examining it. 

Steadily, he moves his eyes from it to his own, raising one of his eyebrows and prompting himself into his door as if he’s making space for the other to come through. “Would you like to come in and have fun together?” Eren purrs through his lips, putting the hand with the butt plug at his side while following Levi with his gaze, careful to all of his moves. 

He rolls his eyes and groans, stepping away from Eren’s door and saying over his shoulder, “Sanitize it before using it and before you give it back to me.” When he closes his door, Levi leans against it, closing his eyes tightly as he sighs into the quiet room and brings both hands to his temples to massage the blunt spot in them. 

Eventually, he pushes himself away from the door and walks back to his coffee table, setting himself before his laptop and pack of files. He looks at them from the distance, eyes crossing from the tiredness and he reaches out towards his refilled mug of coffee, sipping gradually from it before restarting his work. 

He pushes all the thoughts about Eren deep into the back of his mind—all the possible things the other might be doing in the secure and empty space of his own bedroom, though the process of it is harder than Levi would’ve ever intended it to be. 

✦✧✦ 

“Wow, how much have you slept?” Isabel asks him when he enters the tea shop, rounding the counter to get in the line where everyone else is already standing and working on their orders. He runs his hand through his hair, still dump from the quick shower he’d took a few minutes prior as he bumps pass her. Levi had overslept for about two hours, woken up by Farlan’s call asking him if something had happened, and in that moment, he’d jumped out of his bed to turn the tap on the shower on swiftly, hurrying to dress up afterwards so fast that he still isn’t sure whether all the buttons of his shirt are closed correctly. 

He gives her a passing hum as he walks into the store room behind to hang his coat, and the moment he walks out everyone’s eyes are trained on him with different levels of various expressions. Isabel and Moblit look at him in genuine concern, while Hange still holds a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, albeit really dim as her eyebrows are frowned. Farlan however is the only one who looks like he might be aware of what’s going on with him, though Levi is certain to some extent that whatever Farlan is thinking about might not be the real cause this time around. 

He sighs and steps towards the coffee machine to start it, reading the order written next to it and after more time passes whilst no one seems to move away from their places, Levi says, “I stayed up finishing the work I had left.” 

From his side, Hange groans, the weight of her sigh heavy even on his own throat. “Really, Levi. You need to take a vacation.” she says, her voice stern and serious. 

Levi looks away from the machine, hearing the silent cling as he turned it on. “And leave you all to take care of my tea shop? Do you hear yourself?” 

Hange looks to her side, hand ruffling through the free strands coming loose from her ponytail. She eyes Isabel, who gives her a wide and confident smile that makes Hange’s eyes brighten as she says, “Well, if we’re speaking logically, it’ll only be Isabel and Farlan. Moblit and I will be leaving on a trip to New Zeeland for our—” 

“Third anniversary, yes I know, so you’ve said. It's a miracle how he could’ve put up with you for so long.” Levi sighs, and Hange cracks a laugh at him, holding her stomach with both hands as she topples over from the force of her gasping breathes. 

Moblit smiles down at her, his eyes cricking at the edges; “I know her for longer than three years, I've learned to adapt.” he says, stopping the machine behind Levi and pouring half of the coffee into a mug, finishing the drink up. 

“But she is right.” Farlan says, and when Levi looks at him he still has the same knowledgeable look in his eyes, the same firmness in his tone that tells him that the matter of discussion is serious. “You _do_ need a vacation. Leave the tea shop to us, you know me. I'll never mess something up while you’re gone for a few days.” 

“Preferably a few weeks.” Isabel says from their side, turning off the temperature of the oven to pull out the freshly made biscuits. “You look like a zombie that’s been run over by a car and then thrown off from the edge of a cliff.” 

“I don’t think he looks _that_ bad.” Farlan grimaces at his side, giving him a side-way glance just to make sure he can stand by what he’s saying. 

Isabel sighs exasperatedly, turning around as she’s waving the towel in her hand and wiping it over Farlan’s cheeks; “You’re supposed to back me up on this! He’ll never take a break otherwise!” 

“I get it.” Levi says, putting a hand between them to lower Isabel’s arm to her side and look at the both of them as he admits; “I’ll think about it. Just get on with the work for today and stop acting like children, or else I'll clearly never let you two alone in my tea shop.” 

Isabel smiled broadly, raising her hand to her forehead into a military salute, the towel falling on the middle of her face, and Farlan seized his arm from the side, giving a quick smile and a wink before going to take a few more orders. Levi sighed, taking his notepad from the shelf as he rounded the counter as well, walking to the other side towards a full table. 

It doesn’t take long to realize that he knows the people standing around it, and he almost thinks about backing away from them. However, the day has already started badly on his part, so Levi inhales a large breath of air as he continues his path towards them, gripping the notepad involuntarily harder. 

Even before he’s near their table, Mikasa raises her head from the menu, her eyes already frowning as if Levi’s presence is so distinct to her senses that she can smell him through the thin air. Levi grimaces when their eyes meet, keeping the contact open until he reaches their table and opens his notepad, saying in a clear voice; “What can I get for you?” eyes still trained and frowned at the other. 

Armin turns his head around from where he’s sitting next to him, eyes widening the moment he sees him. “Oh, it’s good to see you, Levi!” he says, to which Mikasa groans, hanging her head as she looks at him through her eyelashes. Their eyes meet, Armin raising his eyebrows almost warningly at her, but it does enough to calm her frustration, leaning back in her seat and looking down in her lap to avoid looking up again. 

“I didn’t knew you work here.” Jean says, leaning his elbow on the table and bumping his shoulder on Armin’s own as he looks up at him with a shocked expression, eyes trailing down on his apron and up on his face like it’s the first time seeing him. 

“He _owns_ this place, Jean.” Armin sighs, turning his head to him with a hush that doesn’t help in any way when Jean shouts the words back at him with even wider eyes, lips parting in complete shock. Armin groans, running a hand through his hair; “I believe he told us that from the start. Historia used to come around here a lot when she was working down the street from here, didn’t she?” 

“You do have cakes, right?” Sasha asks, pointing to the section of sweets from the menu. Levi nods, pen still hovering over the page as he waits for them to give their orders. “Then I want a large Frappuccino with a slice of strawberry cheesecake, one with vanilla cheesecake and uh,” she stops, turning the page as she follows the list with her finger. She bites her lip as she reads, eyes narrowing as she tries to make her decision and then snapping her head upwards with a large grin; “and three cherry and vanilla donuts.” 

“Isn’t that too much?” Mikasa asks her as she tips her head to her side, catching the other’s gaze in her own. 

Sasha shakes her head, “I’m hungry.” she says with certainty, to which Mikasa rolls her eyes. 

“Eating that many sweets won’t help you.” she says, and Sasha parts her lips only to bring them down in an offended pout, staring at her as she averts her eyes back into the lap with eyebrows still deeply frowned. 

“Leave her be, Mikasa.” Armin laughs as he turns his head back up towards Levi. “I will take a cup of green tea, and Jean will have a medium cinnamon latte.” he says. Levi looks up from his notepad to check on the other, only to see that Jean has his head down, fingers typing furiously on his phone to someone he can’t clearly see the name of. He shrugs it off and writes both of their orders, head tilting towards Mikasa and pen hovering over the page in an irritated state of patience 

Slowly the other raises her head, lower lip bitten between her teeth and as she releases it, the words come rushing from her mouth, as if the cap that blocked them had been released. “What’s your deal with Eren as of late?” she asks instead of giving her own order, hands tighten to white knuckles around her elbows as she brings her arms on the table to lean forward. 

He frowns, fingers gripping involuntarily hard around his pen as he narrows his eyes back to her. It's improbable that Eren told anything to her, especially when Mikasa is like _this—_ overprotective and holding a questionable and undignified grudge against him. Still, there’s no wonder that Mikasa would’ve picked up on the change of character in the other in the last few weeks, the same way Farlan had with him. Levi purses his lips, twirls his pen between his fingers to ease their strain and says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“It’s clear that you’re doing something to him. I suggest you keep your distance.” she says, and Levi nearly wants to say that the _distance_ issue won’t be a factor in his and Eren’s relationship anymore. 

Instead, he shrugs his shoulder and looks down at his notes, saying in a cool tone, “He’s not any of your responsibility. I want to stay around him as much as I want to stay around you.” which is not true, not really. To some extent, Levi still thinks of Eren as the same annoying, impulsive and loud kid from before, but right now that image is clouded by other aspects. It comes in between the fact that Eren prefers to take his shirt off, that leaves a clear and nice view to his chest and stomach and reveals the neat cut of his hipbones. The fact that Eren blasts music in his car and sings loudly over the lyrics, and Levi had grown so familiar with it that it doesn’t feel like a burden anymore—that _Eren_ doesn’t feel like a burden himself. And also, it crushes it all down now that he knows how tender and soft Eren’s lips are on his skin, how careful yet determined he can be with his hands and fingers over the most sensitive spots on his body. 

Levi still has a faded red smudge on the back of his neck from the last night together, covered up by makeup and high collars. And while not leaving marks is one of the rules from the list, Levi can’t feel annoyed by it as much as he tries to. 

“Mikasa.” Armin shushes at his side, leaning over the table towards the girl, and she blinks at him rapidly as if only now remembering there are other people around them. She huffs a heavy breath, spilling her order of black coffee out like a spat on the ground, and Levi grimaces as he writes it down. 

“I’ll be right back with your orders,” he tells them before turning around, clasping his notepad tightly in his hand and forcing his lips into a thin line. 

As he’s making Jean’s order of cinnamon latte, the thought comes to him like absent thinking, and it doesn’t shape itself like an actual idea until he realizes what he’s actually considering. It'll be beneficial, he thinks, if he were to invite Eren to go on vacation with him, away from their mutual friends and their quizzical and intrusive looks. It'll be a way for them to spend days together and waste them out trying as many new things as they can, which possibly will be enough to satisfy the other or make him realize how annoying spending their days together might actually be. 

However, that’s not the prime thought he’d had in his mind. Levi imagined how a few weeks with Eren alone would be like, and the only thing that enveloped him was warmth and whispers and fleeting kisses on bare skin. It was strained muscles and teeth marks, the heavy feeling of a head pulled down by the hair and hands wrapping around his thighs—and he knows _that_ is exactly the unwanted type of feeling he’d like to think about in their situation. That illusion of familiarity and too close to personal intimacy that Levi’s brain thinks they have formed in the past weeks. 

Levi goes on finishing their order, forcing the idea to the back of his mind with little to no success for the rest of the day. 

✦✧✦

It's around 11pm when Levi hears knocking on his door. They come fast and pounding, quick and thudding on the wood, and Levi jerks away from his couch to pace towards his door, looking out through the peep hole. 

There's Eren on the other side, but even through the small glass-window, he doesn’t look any good. He can see him shaking, face mostly covered by the mess of his hair, and Levi freezes his fingers around the key as he looks for any signs of injury on the other’s body as best as he can. He unlocks his door, and Eren nearly falls forwards, his elbow that had been supporting him the whole time reaching out after the door. He catches it from the air, seizing the other on his trembling feet, using his other hand to raise his chin up and force his eyes to look directly into his own. They're blown and dilated, barely keeping themselves open, and he’s gasping through his breath, warm and tingling over the skin of his cheeks. 

Levi traces his eyes down on him, making sure there’s no splatter of blood on his clothes before he pulls him in and closes the door behind. He pushes the other gently on the closed door, hand leaving his chin and sliding on the wood as Eren hangs his head over his chest and lets a shiver trembling the line of his shoulders. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Levi asks, trying to keep his voice from sounding too scared in the moment. Eren’s whine at the sound of his voice is faint but still very clear, and his hand tightens around the other’s arm, taking a step back from him as he gives Eren room for breathing. 

“It can vibrate,” Eren says under his breath, and Levi frowns down at him, running his thoughts in his mind until it clicks. 

“Did you use it? Are you hurt?” he asks, pressing his hand down on the other’s shoulder which makes Eren slide even lower on the door, his legs almost giving out under the added weight. He shifts before the other can fall, bringing one foot to hold up the other’s right thigh, and Eren brings his hands over his shirt at the pressuring contact, moan passing through his lips so loud that it had clearly been audible through the door and outside on the hall. “Fuck, Eren.” Levi groans, bringing both hands around his back to move him away from where he was leaning over, walking him carefully towards the couch. 

When he nudges him to sit down however, Eren shakes his head, hand gripping firmly the arm of the couch and fisting his fingers rigidly over it. “N-no.” he answers, swallowing hard afterwards as if the word alone took up his whole strength of speech. 

“No what?” Levi asks, his hand still heavy on the other’s back ready to pick him up quickly if his legs give out under him a second time. 

Eren heaves with effort, running his tongue over his lips and closing his eyes tightly before he answers, his voice so ragged it feels like he’s pulling it out from the pit of his stomach. “I used it, but I—it’s still. I mean, I have...” he lets out a sigh, eyelashes fluttering as he regains his composure and tries to straighten his back. Levi moves his other hand to his shoulder, turning him around slowly not to jolt him the wrong way, and Eren’s eyes skid towards his with ease, wide green shining with wet shreds of tears over them. His cheeks, now that he’s looking at them in the light, are painted a vibrant shade of red, and there's sweat coming down from his hair and forehead, trailing down onto his neck. 

Levi controls his voice quietly as he asks, “Where’s the butt plug right now, Eren?” 

The other whines, his body shivering and eyes blinking quickly. He swallows again, touching his tongue between both of his lips and keeping it trapped there for longer as he wets the dryness away. His bottom lip is bitten, a clear cut visible over the skin from where blood is barely sliding down. “Inside.” he whispers, which Levi had already been expecting to hear. 

“For how long?” 

Eren shrugs, “It’s been for a few...hours. It was alright until I crouched down and it triggered the vibrations somehow and I c-couldn’t stay anymore so I ran—” 

“You wore it outside?!” Levi shouted, his fingers digging into the skin of his shoulder and forcing Eren to look back at him. 

His eyes are at least apologetic to some regard, pushing his bottom lip out in a slight pout. “Well I couldn’t have had the time to try it long enough otherwise. And I read that it stimulates you more if you wear it in public.” 

“Not as a first try though! God damn it, Eren!” Levi took his other hand from Eren’s back, running it shakily through his hair. He eyed him sideways, looking at the frail tremble of his legs as he leaned down enough to support himself on his elbow, chest over the arm of the couch. It shouldn’t look so good, the image of Eren looking up at him with wide and almost pleasing eyes, hunched over and shaking with a blush spreading from his cheeks to the base of his neck—not right now. Levi closes his eyes tightly and presses his hand over his mouth, biting the inside of his cheek underneath. “Go pull it out and take a shower.” he tells him, his other hand starting to pull away from his back but it didn’t reach too far when Eren gripped it in his own hand, fingers clenched hard around his wrist. 

His eyes came down over his, shocked by the sudden darkness in them, green shaped under edges of cold ambers. “Can you help me?” he breathes, yet his voice is steady and clear, reverberating in the space between them. 

Levi moves his eyes over his face, from the line of his piercing yet alluring eyes to the red skin over his neck where sweat glistens, neck tilted to the side exposing the plain trace towards the start of his collarbone. His teeth bite sharply into the flesh of his inner cheek, and Levi looks back into Eren’s eyes, mind heavy only with the repeating thought of _yes, yes, yes._

He lowers his hand from his mouth to cup it around the other’s shoulder, straightening him slowly and prompting the line of his spine against his chest. Eren is hot to the touch, skin heated up under the layer of his clothing, and it spreads even under his own shirt, making something burn within. “You’re a fucking idiot.” he says, for good measure, and feels Eren’s shoulders shake as he laughs under his breath. “You can’t play around with them if you don’t know much about how they’re used.” he gritted through his teeth. Eren turned his head an inch to the side, barely half of his profile visible. 

“You never told me it c-can vibra— _ah,”_ Eren let out a high moan, full body surging forward as Levi holds him tight around his waist and pulls him in. He pushes one of his legs in between his own, parting them wider from each other to stop creating friction, but as he started to pull away, the other slid over his thigh, hips grinding gradually over. 

Levi snapped his jaw shut, fingers pressing in harder on Eren’s sides and leg shaking from the other’s weight, his back leaning into his chest for more support. Slowly, he raised Eren off his thigh, pushing him more towards the bathroom using his hands to put distance in between, if only so that Eren wouldn’t feel the hardness in his own pants. “Get in the shower.” Levi says, guiding Eren enough so he can hold a grip around the edge of the door. “I’ll go get some fresh clothes for you. Wait for me and _don’t_ do anything stupid. ” 

He waits until he is sure the other can support himself on his own feet, watching him stepping steadily into the bathroom before following the hall towards his bedroom. He doesn’t have clothes that would fit Eren, given that his physic is wider and taller than his own, and more muscularly around the shoulders and back. He ruffles through his winter clothes, searching through until he finds some large sized hoodies and baggy pants. He takes them, folding the rest of the clothes as best as he could in short time and then stepping out towards the bathroom. He switches his clothes to one arm as he pulls the door open, and then—stops. His body freezes at the foot of the threshold, hand gripping around the handle tightly as he looks down at Eren, his throat clenching and breath catching uncomfortably in his windpipe. 

Eren isn’t in the shower, yet his clothes are thrown to the side. He's leaning over it, one arm supporting himself on one door of the shower and the other clenched unyielding around the towel rack, veins popping out through his skin. His whole body is shaking, from the line of his shoulders down to the balls of his feet, and his inner thighs are wet in some parts, smeared with precum and sweat. Levi swallows, and probably the sound of it was loud enough for the other to hear, because Eren turns his head around and over his shoulder, eyes blown wide and desperate. His hand around the rack falls, and Levi watches it dip towards his back, two fingers hooking around the ring of the plug. “I’m kind of scared to pull this out.” Eren says, the side of his mouth turning upwards into a half-smile, and Levi knows he’s joking. Knows this is all for the show of it, only to make him engage into whatever Eren wants him to do. 

And Levi also knows that at this point, whatever it is that Eren wants, he can’t do anything but to give. 

“It’ll hurt, right?” Eren breathes, and this time his voice is more even, closer to his normal tone. 

Levi clears his throat and feels his cock twitching, pushes the clothes down over his lap to not make it visible. “Considering how many hours you might’ve had it on, yes. It will, but only at first.” he assures him, forcing his eyes to keep a direct and constant contact with Eren’s own. 

Eren nods, pressing his forehead against the edge of the other door and huffing a quick breath. His eyes blink back towards him, and they’re changed again—even glossier and lidded with need. “Can you bring the lube?” he asks, and Levi’s hands around the clothes form into fists, tilting his head to the side to ease the strain in his neck. Eren’s shoulders raise, his eyes moving deliberately slow towards his lap and then up on his face again. “Maybe it’ll help.” 

Levi gives a curt nod, turning on his heels to rush to the bedroom again. He pulls the lube out from the drawer, barely conscient of his moves, and as he comes back into the bathroom, he realizes that Eren had lowered himself even more, spreading his feet on the floor and holding his hips up. He steps tentatively into the bathroom, closing the door behind and hanging the clothes on the rack besides them. His fingers shook a bit around the lid, but he forced them to straighten out, pouring over quite a large amount and placing the bottle down on the sink. As he moves his hand towards the ring, Eren raises his hips even more, brushing the edges of his asscheeks over Levi’s lap. The bare contact made his cock twitch even harder, heavy and hot inside his tight pants, and he brought a hand over the other’s skin to keep him away, fingers gripping around his waist. 

Eren lets out a whine, hips trembling and legs parting even wider, almost inviting. Levi sighs heavily and closes his eyes shut, hooking his fingers around the ring and steading the other’s body with his other hand. “Ready?” 

Eren hung his head down, nodding furiously. He closed his hand around it, waiting until the tremor in his shoulders was lighter and then he pulled it out in one move, fast and throbbing. Eren toppled over, his free hand reaching out as he fell and thudding on the surface of the shower as his hand wrapped around his waist and brought him in, indifferent of his cock brushing on the side of his thigh. He switched the vibrations off, placing the butt plug next to the lube, and then stepped away enough to bring his hand in between, messaging the edges of his very sensitive skin with slow strokes that made Eren moan and shudder in his arms. 

“Get inside.” he says under his breath, and Eren groans before he forces his twitching legs to move, lining his back towards him. Levi catches him around the hip again, guiding him as he steps into the shower and helps him prompt his hands on the wall with a thud. Eren leans towards him the moment he finds support, back arching into his hand, and Levi uses it as an anchor as he pushes one finger in, moving it slow and careful around the soft walls. 

Eren’s moans are blocked by his lips held firmly together, his teeth biting down on them, and his hips thrusting into his hand, almost begging for more and for deeper. Levi straddles his movements with his other hand, straightening back and narrowing his eyes down to make sure he doesn’t do something that might hurt him in the process. His other finger circles around the ring of his entrance, spreading lube around and inside to make for a smoother and wetter intrusion, when Eren shifts in his hold and he’s forced to look back towards his face. 

He looks directly at him, eyes heavy and lidded and hair dripping with sweat. There's a glistening trace on his left cheek from a shed tear, trailing down to the edge of his mouth and his eyes are shining, shoulders red and trembling, hands fisted over the wall. Eren runs his tongue over his lips and thrusts his hips back into his own, leaving out a strangled moan. “You know you can fuck me, right?” he says, and Levi’s finger curls inside of him, so suddenly and harsh that it makes Eren’s eyelashes flutter and his body shiver all around with the force of a tremor. 

Levi nearly chokes, his own eyes blinking rapidly until he regains his composure and pulls his finger out to slid it again inside more carefully. “We are not fucking.” he says certainly, using more momentum in his pace to quick it up, easily adding his other finger without the other twitching from overstimulation. 

“Why not?” Eren almost whines, his question broken into another moan as Levi touches his sensitive spot, dragging his fingertips over it smoothly before widening his fingers along the walls to the end. 

“I don’t look for commitment into my partners.” Levi huffs, pushing his fingers back in. His eyes avert up towards the other’s face, turned over his shoulder with effort. Eren is pouting, his eyes wide and glossy but eyebrows drawn together in a frown, dark and hurt over his forehead. Levi blinks the image away and focuses on his movements, pushing in and out with more speed every time to make the other concentrate on the thrusts of his wrist banging up and down over his skin. 

It doesn’t take long and Eren is a complete mess again, pushing his hips back into his hand and leaving his mouth parted wide to fill the whole room with his moans—high, desperate and hungry. Levi bites on his lip, using his other hand to spread his cheeks more as he feels the other is reaching his edge, and then Eren presses himself into the wall, cheek flush against the cold tiles and eyes closed shut. He moves his eyes over his features, beautiful and covered by a vibrant blush, and he reads on his lips more than he hears what Eren says, stealing his movements as if seized up by his words. 

“Please, want more—” Eren mouthed, his sigh heavy between them, and Levi groaned from the chill it had sent through his body. He reached out to turn the tap of the showerhead on, making the other blink his eyes open confused in search for him. Levi leaned then back to grab the butt plug again, putting it under the rain of the water to clean it, pushing Eren’s body underneath as well to wash him clean, the other’s skin trembling as soon as cold water hit his back. 

“I’ll warm it up,” Levi said as he leaned into his back, reaching out to the tap and changing the temperature, water hitting the front of his hair and making his edges dripping wet. He pushed away as the water became hot enough, giving one last wipe over the head of the butt plug before pushing it in again, slipping it all in. He gasped, his thighs shaking and palms plastered on the wall for support as Levi traced the entrance with his fingers tentatively and teasing the ring around it before pressing them along the plug. His other hand trails the shape of his body till around the strain of his shoulder blades, curving up until his fingers catch around Eren’s throat and pull him upwards, clenching the hold enough to cautiously strangle his moans. 

Eren's hips twitched, thrusting back into his hand with a snap, neck straining in his tight hold. Levi watched as his back arched towards him, head thrown over and pulse rapid on his fingertips as he came. “Fucking hell,” Levi said under his breath, fingers curling inside and tracing the lines of the butt plug as it vibrates. Eren shakes, his shoulders raised as he hangs his head down and whispers words under the rain of water. 

He waits until the other’s body is stilling, overwhelmed by the attention drawn towards his sensitive skin, and then he pulls the plug out slowly, unclenching his other hand to caress the side of his waist in a shooting touch. He leans away to put the butt plug into the sink again, but he doesn’t get to turn enough for it. Eren turns from where he’s being pressed into the wall, his hand gripping tight around Levi’s wrist and making him drop the device on the ground. 

Eren drags him into his side as he lines his back flush on the wall, pulling him into the shower and under the heavy drop of water that soaks his clothes to his skin. He looks towards Eren with eyes wide and shocked. Eren focuses his lidded eyes on him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pressing their chests together, leaning into his space so close that his breath is fire on his cheeks. “Touch me.” Eren breathes, tilting his head to the side and exposing the bare line of his neck. Levi's eyes drop down over it, then up on his again, sensing the pleasing and begging painted all over them. 

His chest tightens and something inside burns stronger, spreading under his ribs. Levi keeps their eye contact for a while longer, fingertips itching at the sides of the other’s body and then he bends his head down, lips hot and electric on his wet shoulder. 

Eren gasps at the touch of his lips, fingers pressing in hard into the flesh of his back and dragging them down on his clothes, bringing Levi involuntarily closer in his arms. Levi parts his lips away, breathes over the peck of skin and then nudges his nose into the other’s jaw, making his head tilt up as he moves his lips and teeth over the juxtapose of his throat. His hand curls around his cock, already hard again, using his other to push his hips into his own and grind down on Eren’s thigh. The other whines in the back of his throat, the sound reverberating on the skin of his lips and forcing his teeth to bit down around the flesh, sucking the skin clean and throughout. 

Eren's fingers reach up into his hair, stroking the strands of his hair at the base and his gasps are loud and heavy in his ear, ragged breathing coming in waves. His thumb presses over the head of his cock, smearing cum with water along the length and to the base, using the ease and sloppy friction to move his hand fast. Eren trembles, his muscles aching under Levi’s hands, and soon his orgasm hits again, body thudding into Levi’s own from the force. 

They breathe quickly, both holding themselves up with their eyes closed, hands gripping to each other like a life line. Slowly, Eren pulls away and Levi’s lips part from his skin, creating a soft pop sound as they detach from the crock of his shoulder. 

“You’re hard.” Eren notices with a faint voice, not even looking down as he presses his thigh more into Levi’s lap. 

He visibly shudders, eyelashes blinking heavily and hands coming over the other’s chest to push him away. “I’ll deal with it—” 

“No.” Eren stops his sentence before it ends, his hands gripping around Levi’s elbows and pushing him back in. He steadies his feet on the sloppy floor, blinking up at Eren when his hands fasten around his pants and drag them down hard as they’re soaked into his skin. Eren pulls his pants down roughly, his eyebrows frowning as they get caught around the knees and deciding to let them hanging off, his eyes searching Levi’s narrow ones one last time before he drops to his knees. 

“What—” Levi starts, but his word is broken when he feels the other’s lips over the head of his cock, circling his tongue softly around before he sinks in. He pulses inside his mouth, feeling the overbearing warmth enveloping him as Eren bobs his head up and down, moving his head to the sides to get even deeper. Levi lets out a low moan, eyes closed tightly from the image as his hands curl around his strands of hair and pull on with resistance, stroking the ends absently. 

Eren sighs when he pushes all out, air tingling over his skin. His tongue runs slow and heavy on the side of his cock, from the head down to the base and up again, lips forming into a tentative kiss around it before he pushes down again. Levi tightens his hand into his hair, pulling onto it more urgently and guiding Eren’s head with a fasten pace, feeling his throat tightening around his cock and touching its walls with wariness. He feels him gag around him when he pulls him in too harshly, and Levi blinks his eyes open as he shushes his breath into an apology, running his other hand over his cheek. Eren groans, clenching his hands around the backs of his thighs as he dives back and pulls in, eyes shut firmly, and Levi gasps when he feels himself getting over the edge, pushing him away by his shoulders as he pulls out. Almost as soon as Eren’s lips part from his cock, Levi comes, one hand pressing into the wall of the shower for support as his other skimmed through Eren’s wet droplets of hair. 

His eyes crack open slowly, and when they fall on Eren he sees the white traces over his cheeks and lips, his eyes half closed but dark with arousal looking back at him. He licks his lips, biting down on his bottom one as if saying he wants more, and Levi groans from the back of his throat, straightening himself as he pulls his pants fully down with difficulty. “Wipe that off your face, it’s disgusting.” he tells him, keeping a fair distance in between so he can take his own shirt off and wash himself clean. 

Eren huffs from where he is, knees spreading on the floor and raising on his feet with shaky muscles. “You made me this disgusting.” he laughs, and Levi watches him from the corner of his eyes with disbelief. Eren leans down for the shampoo and his legs give out under him, barely shouting when Levi caught his elbow in the air and pushed him into his chest. 

“Can’t even let you take a shower without thinking you might crack your head open.” Levi sighs, using both hands to press down on his shoulders. 

Eren turns his head around and smiles sheepishly, his eyes half-closed and tired. “Maybe you should do all the work if you’re so sure I'll do something that stupid.” 

He rolls his eyes, pushing him carefully to the side as he grabs the shampoo and pours some into his palm, covering his head with both of his hands as he starts stroking. The other closes his eyes and leans into his chest, shoulders relaxed and taut on his skin, and Levi doesn’t think about how close they are, and how good the closeness feels. 

✦✧✦ 

Eren is still shaking even as they get out from the bathroom, dressed in fresh clothes and washed clean. His legs are trembling as he walks, and Levi puts his arm over his back to help him walk through the hall as they get into the living room, pushing him down gently into the couch. He grabs a blanket and walks into the kitchen to warm up a heat pillow, bringing them back to the other who’s changing the programs on the tv in search for something to watch. 

He puts the pillow over his hips, dropping the blanket over him and snuggling in next to him as Eren pulls his hand up so they can both fit underneath. He has snacks on the table, from which Eren eats hands-full. The other moves his fingers absently over his neck as he scrolls through the channels and then suddenly freezes, his shoulders rigid under the blanket. 

Levi turns to look at him and check if he’s alright, finding the other staring blindly ahead with a blank expression that changes into a lop-sided smirk as he looks back his way. “Your own rule was no marking.” he says, pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal a large and deep teeth mark on the crock of his shoulder. 

Levi's hands tighten around his tea mug, eyes wide as he stares down at what he’s done. They avert back over his face, searching for any signs of annoyance or disgust but finding—none. If anything, Eren looks amused, his smirk spreading into a stretched smile as he sees his shocked expression. He hides the hickey under the shirt and waves his hand at him; “It’s nothing, it’s easy to hide. Give me a warning next time though.” Levi blinked at him as he looked away, his chest still too tight, heart thudding over his stern. He hid his face into the stream of his mug, frowning as he watched the program Eren chose to stay on. 

It's a true crime documentary, and Eren makes remarks from time to time as they watch, analyzing the criminal’s pattern and making loud noises when he’s right. In the shadow of his commentary, laughter and shouts, Levi feels greatly and oddly at peace, resting his head back into the couch as he lets Eren talk over the movie, shooting his voice into his ear. It's calming as of late, having Eren talk at his side. Levi doesn’t really know when this change had happened. 

In the middle of the movie, he nearly turns around and asks; “Would you go on a trip with me?” His whole face grimaces at the thought of doing that immediately afterwards however, and he blows into his cold tea, forcing the idea out of his mind. 

Yet if his days alone with him would end up being like this, Levi might actually really consider it again. Having Eren here with him is relaxing and—dares to say—even _nice._ There's only the matter of time that would tell whether it’ll be nice for a few days in a row or if it’s just the illusion of intimacy between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :))
> 
> [+twitter](https://twitter.com/iwakawaroo)


End file.
